The present invention relates to a screen assembly for a shale shaker or vibratory separator and a method for making a screen assembly.
In the drilling of a borehole in the construction of an oil or gas well, a drill bit is arranged on the end of a drill string, which is rotated to bore the borehole through a formation. A drilling fluid known as “drilling mud” is pumped through the drill string to the drill bit to lubricate the drill bit. The drilling mud is also used to carry the cuttings produced by the drill bit and other solids to the surface through an annulus formed between the drill string and the borehole. The density of the drilling mud is closely controlled to inhibit the borehole from collapse and to ensure that drilling is carried out optimally. The density of the drilling mud affects the rate of penetration of the drill bit. By adjusting the density of the drilling mud, the rate of penetration changes at the possible detriment of collapsing the borehole. The drilling mud may also carry lost circulation materials for sealing porous sections of the borehole. The acidity of the drilling mud may also be adjusted according to the type of formation strata being drilled through. The drilling mud contains inter alia expensive synthetic oil-based lubricants and it is normal therefore to recover and re-use the used drilling mud, but this requires inter alia the solids to be removed from the drilling mud. This is achieved by processing the drilling mud. The first part of the process is to separate solids from the solids laden drilling mud. This is at least partly achieved with a vibratory separator, such as those shale shakers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,730, WO 96/33792 and WO 98/16328. Further processing equipment such as centrifuges and hydrocyclones may be used to further clean the mud of solids. The solids are covered in contaminates and residues. It is not uncommon to have 30 to 100 m3 of drilling fluid in circulation in a borehole.
The resultant solids, known herein as “drill cuttings” are processed to remove substantially all of the residues and contaminates from the solids. The solids can then be disposed of in a landfill site or by dumping at sea in the environment from which the solids came. Alternatively, the solids may be used as a material in the construction industry or have other industrial uses.